All's Well That Ends Well
by GryffinRawr
Summary: This is a rewrite of a particular moment in William Shakespeare's Twelfth Night in Potterverse. It is the entry for the QLFC of Chudley Cannons Seeker. This is the moment that Olivia realises that she isn't quite sworn off all men. FW. GW. LJ. OC.


**Author's Note: Hello there everybody! This is my entry as the seeker for the Chudley Cannons where I had to rewrite Twelfth Night, the Shakespeare play. The title is ironic, because it is another of Shakespeare's plays. This is my take on it, with Fred and Georgina instead of Fred and George (hehe), and this is the moment where Olivia decides that she isn't going to swear off all men.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. They're both better writers than I am!**

* * *

All's Well that Ends Well

"Oh Merlin! George I'm telling you, that Olivia Orsino, she is it. She is the one, the most beautiful girl in the world. Smart, witty and beautiful, I mean what more could a guy ask for? I bet she's excellent elsewhere too, if you know what I mean," Lee Jordan winked seedily at her, smirking.

Georgina sighed inwardly but outwardly she flashed her own seedy grin in return, chuckling lecherously at her boss's jokes. She turned away slightly, tuning him out as he rambled on about the finer points of Olivia Orsino of which she was well aware. Olivia was all Lee could talk about, and it made Georgina wish that she hadn't taken the stupid job but after Fred's disappearance, she needed to do something in order to support herself.

"George, George! Mate, are you listening?"

Georgina looked up suddenly to see Lee waving his hand in front of her face. He had such beautiful, soft brown eyes and if he didn't talk about women in such a disgusting manner she might even see him as charming.

"Dude, come on!"

"Sorry, sorry," she murmured dropping her eyes from his. One hand strayed up her neck, searching for hair to play with as she did when she was nervous, Lee always made her nervous. The searching hand did not find the long ginger curls she was accustomed to, instead finding the blunt tips of her new, short hair. It was ironic really she had always thought short hair would be less of a bother than her curly hair had been but now she really missed it. It had been a necessary sacrifice though, Lee had been advertising for a shop boy and Georgina had really needed a job.

"Hey!" Lee once more tore her from her thoughts and she unwillingly gave him her full attention. She really didn't want to hear how wonderful Olivia was, it was getting rather old and, though she would never admit it, his blind puppy love in this slip of a girl made Georgina rather jealous. "I have a fantastic idea!" he drawled triumphantly.

"Amaze me," she muttered, rolling her eyes subtly.

"You," he began, putting heavy emphasis on the first word, "can go and talk to her for me!"

Georgina sighed again, this time audibly, just barely resisting the urge to bang her head on the shop counter she was leant against. "Lee, seriously, what is it you don't get about the word no?"

"Oh come on, she just needs a little persuading!" he wheedled, whining like a small child.

"She has sworn off all men whilst she grieves for her brother! He died Lee and it wasn't an easy death, she had to watch him suffer. She at least deserves the chance to mourn her lost loved one in peace."

Lee pouted glumly turning his back on her as he huffed and sulked. He was too cute, too adorable and it was far too easy for him to pull at her heartstrings. As if he could hear her thoughts or sense her weakness for him Lee turned. She was now hit by the direct force of his big, puppy dog eyes shining with hope and she couldn't help it; she melted.

"Fine!" She threw her hands up in exasperation and stormed round the front of the counter, headed for the door of their small shop. "I hope you know how annoying you are!" She called over her shoulder. "—and you cannot blame me if this doesn't work!"

Georgina couldn't help dwelling on the irony of the situation as the bell on the door tinkled behind her. She was off to win the heart of another woman for the man that she secretly wanted, who thought she was a guy, and that she was called George.

X

"What?"

For a second all Georgina could do was gape. Not at the fact that Olivia was beautiful, it wasn't the first time she had seen Olivia Orsino and consequently she was familiar with the fact that she was indeed breathtakingly beautiful, but because she hadn't expect her to be quite so rude.

"Look buddy," the girl sneered at her, one hand still on her front door, "I don't have all day." Georgina marvelled at the fact that the sneer did not twist her face into an ugly mess but somehow made her even more beautiful. "So if you've come to say something just say it and get it over with."

Still slightly taken aback by Olivia, beautiful charming and witty Olivia's, brusque and sharp attitude the first thing that came out of her mouth was a very unattractive stuttering. Olivia sighed, loudly, not hiding the over dramatic eye roll.

"Hey look," Georgina decided enough was enough, "there's no need to be rude. It's not my fault that I have been sent over here to put in a good word for my boss, it was that or lose my job."

"Let me guess, Lee Jordan, owns that shop over on Diagon Alley."

"The very same, and he wants me to charm you so he can have you. Not that that makes any sense of course but hey. I did try to explain the whole grieving period thing, but I don't think he's all there. Especially not when it comes to getting something he wants."

"Typical," Olivia sighed slumping heavily in the door way. She eyed Georgina curiously, taking in the short hair and the slightly oversized clothes. "Who are you anyway?"

"My name is George, I work for Lee. If you're confused about the clothes, they were my brother's. He has always been a bit bigger than me but I ruined all of mine." She paused for a second, a lump forming in her throat as tears stung the corners of her eyes. "Well he was always bigger than me anyway."

The hostility melted off Olivia immediately, concern and sympathy stealing across her face where only contempt had been before. "Your brother too?"

Georgina nodded wordlessly, trying to regain control of her body. "H-he disappeared. They haven't found a body yet but he was off fighting Voldemort... so what hope do I have really?"

Olivia rushed forward and took Georgina's hands into her own small, pale ones. Her beautiful face was marred for the first time by the sadness that dulled her eyes and twisted her mouth. "You mustn't give up hope," she insisted, fervently shaking Georgina. "We have nothing if we don't keep hope."

Georgina nodded, pulling away slightly to scrub at the tears that had escaped. She heard Olivia take a deep breath. "George, you are a most unique man," she began. Georgina couldn't help but chuckle, Olivia had no idea just how unique a man she was. "I would like to help you, you may come in for some time so that your boss thinks you are doing as he asked."

Georgina looked up and flashed a slightly relieved grin. "Oh really? Thanks so much Olivia, we can just talk about normal stuff and then I'll go back okay?"

"Yeah, sure, of course."

Georgina didn't notice that Olivia's pale cheeks were now flushed a delicate pink, or that she could no longer look her in the eye; she didn't hear the slight hesitation in her voice or the way she rushed her words. Georgina simply moved forward, scooped the girl into a hug, and then continued into the house. Completely oblivious to the feelings she had just ignited.

* * *

 **Please review so I know where I've gone wrong!**

 **GryffinRAWR x**


End file.
